creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jeff the Killer/@comment-24381191-20140809150430
To every motherfucker who thinks this bullshit is good, I'll tell you why this story should be on trollpasta wiki along with Sonic.exe. I'll keep it relatively short even though I can go on for hours about how this is utter bullshit, since most Jeff fans have the attention span of a peanut. Oh, look, It's already long for you motherfuckers isn't it? So here goes: 1. Grammar. C'mon, you should've seen this coming. To those who defend it saying he's probably a kid or someone who speaks English as a second language, English is my third language and I could write circles around this bullshit when I was ten (I'm fourteen and still speak better English). 2. Plot holes (in no particular order; I also haven't gotten all of them so feel free to write ones you found in the reply to this comment) : a) Bleach and alcohol don't make you a snowman. b) If your hair got burnt, it would turn to ash and you'd become bald. c) The parents just fucking watch while Jeff kills three dickheads. Even after the bullies run out of bullets, they do nothing, which brings me to my next point: d) Twelve-year olds have guns. I believe I've made my point. e) Isn't this supposed to be a good neighborhood? People have guns, knives and horrible grammar. f) The worst police force in history. Liu doesn't get a trial, no witness accounts and Randy and Co. need glasses as they can't tell Jeff and Liu apart. g) Jeff's mom is like 'Fuck no!' when he gets ugly/insane. Ugsane! Moms love their kids no matter what. h) His eyes would dry up, and he would bleed out through his smile. i) Ugsane people can feel pain too. j) His skin wouldn't be white and he would look like Freddy Krueger or something resembling that. k) A lighter gets turned off when a person stops pressing the button, so you can't throw it at someone, unless it's a Zippo lighter which is expensive. l) Why the hell do kids even have lighters? Do they smoke or something? m) The little kid in the beginning has impeccable grammar while everyone else in this story (including the author) has horrible English. n) Bleach doesn't burn on contact, and the kind that does, is not household bleach, and illegal if you have it in your house. 3. What am I missing? Oh, yeah, fangirls. 4. How could I forget this one? Jeff the Killer. <--I mean just look at the name. It's horrible on so many levels, it's bland as hell. If you look at it as the title of the story, it's horrible, if you think it's something media gave him, it's horrible. News reporters usually come up with a decent nickname, at least. Like, I think it was Jeffery Dahmer who was called the 'Monster of ___' or the 'Cannibal of _____.' 5. It's rushed. 'Nuff said. 6. People seem to think this is real. How would we even know all this and if you count the scientific mistakes, then it's not possible. And to one of you idiots who thinks this is real, DON'T come at me with the Jeff wrote this bullshit. Cause: a) Why is there a news report included. Does Jeff read the news? If he went to a news stand, he wouldn't even have money to pay and he would also be identified as the killer. b) He escaped into the woods. It's in the beginning of the story. And he wrote it from there. Because all woods have Wi-fi and computers. c) Now don't tell me he wrote this from one of his victims' computer because he'd be more focused on escaping and not trying to become an internet meme, and how'd he take the picture, too? d) The fuck does he even eat in the woods? I'm pretty sure he has no boy scout skills.